Listen to Me
by sitahchan
Summary: Aku selalu disini. Aku tidak pernah pergi dan akan tetap disini sampai kalian melihatku. Apakah aku tampak buram ? jika iya, lihat dengan teliti, sekali lagi! Kali ini lihatlah dengan seksama, wajahku, rintihanku, memanggil kalian. .My new Pairing..


**~Listen to Me~**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

**Rated**: entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin K+

**Casts**:Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari and someone who doesn't has name..

**A/N**: Typos, ceritanya nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

**Summary**: Aku selalu disini. Aku tidak pernah pergi dan akan tetap disini sampai kalian melihatku. Apakah aku tampak buram ? jika iya, lihat dengan teliti, sekali lagi! Kali ini lihatlah dengan seksama, wajahku, rintihanku, memanggil kalian..

**Sitahchan**

**_Proudly Present_**

_Haru no soyokazete mimashou…_

_(_biarkan angin musim semi_)_

_Watashi o tobu…_

_(_menerbangkanku_)_

_Sakura no ki ni sotte.._

_(_bersama pohon sakura_)_

_Kyōyū memori…_

_(_bersama kumpulan kenangan_)_

_Kore made ni…_

_(_di masa lalu)

_Tobu, subete no kizu ni sotte, kare o tobu…_

_(_terbangkan, terbangkan ia dan semua luka)

_Ima made watashi ni aisatsu…_

_(_yang pernah menyapaku)

_Haru ga sugite iru…_

_(_di musim semi yang telah lalu)

_Siapapaun, sekali saja aku minta. Lihat aku. Siapapun, kumohon. Tidakkah mereka sadar akan kehadiranku diantara mereka ? aku disini. Aku bersama kalian. Lihat aku, jawab panggilanku._

"_Siapapun..tolong…siapapun…"_

_Apakah suaraku tidak mampu menjangkau kalian? Jika iya, dengarkan lagi! Kali ini lebih seksama, dengarkan suaraku, rintihanku, memanggil kalian._

"_Siapapun..kumohon...dengarkan aku.."_

_Aku selalu disini. Aku tidak pernah pergi dan akan tetap disini sampai kalian melihatku. Apakah aku tampak buram ? jika iya, lihat dengan teliti, sekali lagi! Kali ini lihatlah dengan seksama, wajahku, rintihanku, memanggil kalian._

"_Siapapun… jangan mengacuhkanku..kumohon…temani aku.."_

_Aku sudah mencapai batas, kumohon…sebelum terlambat, sebelum aku benar-benar tidak dapat kalian lihat, tidak bisa kalian dengar… panggil aku, panggil namaku…_

_Kumohon…_

_Sekali ini saja…_

_Panggil aku…_

_Sekali ini saja…_

"Et—to… _Sumimasen… anata… dare_ ?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di kelas ini? siapa kamu?"

"He—hei ! jawab aku..! siapa namamu ? Ah! _gomen-gomen_! Tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum memperkenalkan diri dulu_, ne~_?_"_

_Di—dia menyapaku, dia bicara padaku, dia melihatku, dia menanyakan namaku!_

"Namaku Takao! Takao Kazunari! Dan.. namamu?"

_Takao ? namanya.. Takao ? hmm cocok sekali dengan senyumnya itu…_

"_Moshi-mosh_~~! Apa kau mendengarku ?"

_Aah… lihatlah tingkahnya itu, seperti anak kecil saja. Melambaikan tangan di depanku seakan aku tidak mendengarnya bicara._

"Takao..kamu di kelas ini ?"

"Hm! Iya! Dan..err.. kamu duduk di kursiku sekarang.."

"Ini..kursimu? tapi sejak upacara pembukaan siswa baru kursi ini tidak ada yang menempati"

"Hehe..itu karena aku sakit dan baru bisa menghadiri sekolah hari ini"

"Hmm..begitukah?"

"Benar sekali! Dan.. hei! Kenapa kamu bisa datang lebih pagi dariku? Padahal aku sudah datang saaaangat-sangat pagi dari yang lain! Hmph!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kamu datang sepagi ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengejutkan semua teman-teman baruku di kelas ini!"

"Hmm…menarik"

"Kamu belum menyebutkan namamu!"

"Namaku? Kenapa kamu ingin tahu namaku?"

"Karena aku ingin ! apakah salah jika aku ingin tahu namamu?!"

"Bukan begitu..hanya saja.. mungkin kamu tidak akan menyukainya..nanti"

"Apanya yang tidak akan aku suka? Aku tidak mengerti..Ayolah! kamu hanya perlu menyebutkan namamu! Bohong pun tidak apa, selama aku bisa memanggilmu dengan sebuah nama! Jadi, berikan aku namamu sekarang!"

"Kamu terlalu banyak bicara, Takao"

"Dan kamu mulai menyebalkan, tuan-yang-tidak-punya-nama!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku tidak punya"

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku?!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Arrgghhhh! Kamu memang menyebalkan! Dasar kepala bayam!"

"Hah? Kepala bayam? Siapa? Aku?"

"Ya! Rambutmu itu terlalu hijau! Apakah kepalamu itu mengandung klorofil atau semacamnya?"

"Aku bukan tumbuhan, Takao dan aku juga bukan kepala bayam"

"Jadi, siapa kamu?! Jawab aku !"

"Hmm… kamu sangat ingin tahu, huh?"

"Katakan saja apa susahnya?!"

"Tidak akan menyesal ?"

"Untuk apa?! Apakah namamu seperti nama buronan negara atau semacam terrorist?"

"Tidak separah itu, kurasa.."

"kalau begitu, cepat berikan namamu!'

"Baiklah… namaku…"

"Ya? Namamu?"

"Midorima… Midorima Shintarou…itu namaku, Takao"

"Midorima Shintarou? Shin…Shin..-chan?"

"Midorima saja sudah cukup buatku. Jangan tambahkan embel-embel –chan disana"

"Tapi aku akan tetap memanggilmu Shin-chan! Titik! Ok, Shin-chan?"

"Haaaah… terserahlah kamu mau memanggilku apa"

"Hehehe…Shin-chan~ Shin-chan~~!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Takao… kenapa kamu datang sepagi ini ?"

"Tentu saja! Untuk membuat semua teman-teman baruku terkejut dan—"

"Hei kau ! bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk bicara pada kursimu sendiri?"

"Eh?!"

_Dia menoleh keluar kelas, ada siswa lain disana. Sepertinya teman satu kelasnya_..

"Aku tidak bicara pada kursiku! Aku bicara pada—Eh ?! kemana dia?! Tadi dia disini! Di kursiku!"

"Sudahlah, mungkin kamu hanya gugup karena ini hari pertama kamu muncul di kelas. Benar 'kan ?"

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar bicara dengan seseorang tadi! Disini! Dia disini!"

_Ya..aku disini.._

"Ok,Ok! Terserah apa katamu"

"Tapi… dia benar-benar ada disini.. Shin-chan ada disini.."

_Benar.. aku disini.. Takao.._

"Siapa katamu tadi? Shin-chan?"

"Iya, Shin-chan.. Midorima Shintarou, siswa yang baru saja kuajak bicara"

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda ! kamu mau menakut-nakutiku, hah?! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berbagi cerita seram, kau tahu?!"

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak menceritakan kisah seram sekarang! Aku bicara tentang Shin-chan! Dia orang pertama yang kuajak bicara hari ini!"

_Benar..jangan dengarkan dia.. Takao.._

"Iya! Dan orang itu bukan orang lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kamu sungguh tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

_Kamu tidak perlu mendengarnya…Takao.._

"Itu..orang yang bernama Midorima Shintarou itu.. dia adalah siswa tahun lalu yang seharusnya menjadi _senpai_ kita di kelas 11 dan dia sebelumnya adalah siswa di kelas ini"

"A—apa ?"

"Ya, dan tepat sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai dia mengalami kecelakaan saat ingin pergi ke sekolah..dan itu.. tepat sehari sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru dilaksanakan, dan dia meninggal tepat saat dia tiba di sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dia bisa berjalan sampai sekolah dengan kondisi penuh darah di sekujur tubuhnya"

_Jangan dengarkan dia..Takao.._

"Kamu… pasti bercanda 'kan? Aku baru saja bicara dengannya!"

"Kamu bisa percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas lihatlah ke belakangmu! Bukankah di dinding kelas kita itu ada sebuah foto dan sebuah karangan bunga bertuliskan turut berduka cinta untuk orang bernama Midorima Shintarou?"

_Jangan lihat foto itu, Takao… kenapa kamu tidak mendengarkanku? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau nanti kamu akan menyesal ? jadi, jangan pandangi fotoku dengan wajah sedihmu itu.. Takao.. berhentilah menangis.. kumohon.. berhentilah.._

"J—jadi Shin-chan sudah meninggal?"

_Aku disini.. Takao.. Aku disini.. Jika saja kamu bisa mendengarku sekali lagi. Melihatku sekali lagi. Bicara denganku sekali lagi… aku disini.. Takao.. aku disini.._

_Aku Disini..!_

"Hah?! Shin-chan?! Itu.. suaramu? Benarkan? Shin-chan?!"

"Sudahlah, Takao.. ini tidak lucu lagi.. aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang!"

"Tapi aku barusan mendengar suara Shin-chan..! aku mendengarnya! Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

_Yah..! aku disini! Aku disini, Takao!_

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini sebelum 'sesuatu' yang kamu panggil Shin-chan itu muncul!"

Yah_! Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu Takao dengan pendapat tidak pentingmu itu!_

"Shin-chan ? kamu ada disini 'kan ? iya 'kan ? dimana kamu ? pembicaraan kita belum selesai..! a—aku belum meneceritakanmu tentang bagaimana caraku untuk membuat mereka terkejut nantinya! Hiks…hiks…!"

_Jangan menangis, Takao.. aku ada disini.. aku mendengarmu.._

"Shin-chan…jika benar kamu sudah meninggal, kenapa kamu muncul di hadapanku? Kenapa kamu bicara padaku? Kenapa Shin-chan?! Kenapa?!"

_Entahlah.. aku sendiri tidak tahu, Takao.._

"Aku tidak peduli kamu setan, hantu, arwah atau apapun itu namanya! Kamu itu Shin-chan! Kamu itu temanku! Ok?! Kamu mendengarku, Shin-chan?! "

_Yah..! aku mendengarmu, Takao.. terima kasih karena telah menganggapku sebagai temanmu.. aku .. yang tidak pernah dilirik sedikitpun oleh mereka.._

"Shin-chan….! Hiks..! kamu temanku dan akan selamanya menjadi temanku! Hiks..! kamu dengar itu, Shin-chan?!"

_Yah… aku mendengarmu, Takao..aku akan selalu mendengarmu..jadi, berhentilah menangis dan perlihatkan padaku senyum secerah matahari milikmu itu.._

_ Andai dia bisa mendengarku saat ini.. andai dia bisa melihatku saat ini.. andai aku bisa menyentuhnya saat ini pasti akan kuhapus air bening dimatamu itu.. berhentilah menangis, Takao.. berhentilah menangis dan tersenyumlah.. tersenyumlah untukku.._

"_**Takao.. berhentilah menangis dan tersenyumlah untukku.."**_

"Baka! Aku tidak menangis, manusia bayam!"

"_**Kalau begitu, berhentilah mengusap matamu dan tersenyumlah!"**_

"Bagaimana bisa ak—Eh?! Shin-chan! Aku mendengarmu!"

"_**Apa? mendengar apa?"**_

"Aku mendengar suaramu! Aku mendengar suaramu, Shin-chan!"

"_**Ooh..kamu mendengar suara—Apa ?! kamu mendengar suaraku?!"**_

"Yah! Ya! Aku mendengarmu, Shin-chan! Aku mendengarmu!...Aku…mendengarmu…!"

"_**yah….kamu mendengarku..Takao…kamu mendengarku."**_

"Iya, Shin-chan… suaramu….aku mendengarnya.."

…

_Haru no soyokazete mimashou…_

_(_biarkan angin musim semi_)_

_Watashi o tobu…_

_(_menerbangkanku_)_

_Sakura no ki ni sotte.._

_(_bersama pohon sakura_)_

_Kyōyū memori…_

_(_bersama kumpulan kenangan_)_

_Anata to issho ni… Harugakuru_

(bersamamu, di musim semi yang akan datang)

_Fin_

Gimana? Gimana? Bisa dipahami dengan otak normal? Atau terlalu abal sampai-sampai kalian nggak paham ? sudahlah.. saya sendiri juga bingung ini fanfict tentang apaan.._Thanks for Reading…_


End file.
